Orochimaru's Little Artists
by Mink Shindo
Summary: Deidara and Sai as children live with Orochimaru for training. Basically a peek into their daily lives with Orochimaru... Has other characters, too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and if I did, the story would be completely different story-line, and Naruto's hair wouldn't be so... death spiky...

**OROCHIMARU**

Orochimaru always had a thing for artists. The way they move, the way they talk, and the way they can make something out of nothing. It was a wonderful talent, and he always respected the people who could do such. That's why, when a twelve year old Sai and an eleven year old Deidara came into his life, he welcomed them with open arms. Because... he could see their art grow. Besides, who wouldn't want two girly boys running around their mansion doing their bidding?

Sai was an arrogant little bastard. He literally went out of his way to aggravate the snake-man. Anything from calling him 'Oro-chan', to stealing his things and leaking information to the enemy. He was a dark haired, dark eyed boy with pale skin. He had a dark opposition with a smile that rung hollow. Then again, at least he didn't have to worry about hurting the boy's feelings. Why? Because they were already broken beyond repair. He loved to paint, and usually painted fairly creepy pictures.

On the other hand, there was Deidara. A feminine boy who liked to smile, and always seemed to be doing something humorous. Be it prancing about in a mini skirt, or setting random household objects on fire. But, he was also pushy with his beliefs, and usually threatened bodily harm when someone went against them. So, he was fairly violent, but tended to do them just to get a rise out of others. Be it positive or negative. Mainly because he was an attention deprived little boy. He liked creating sculptures, but soon found he didn't like them and lit firework inside them to rid himself of them. Need less to say, he was hyper active and destructive.

It was a joyous life with his two artists, whom of which he loved very much. Well, he loved their talents and their bodies. He doubted they would be able to handle the Cursed Seal. And if they could, he doubted they would remain faithful to him. They were still young, after all, and needed more time to improve. Besides, he could simply keep them to do things for him. They didn't need to be Cursed Seal Warriors. Besides, having two beautiful boys do whatever he told them to was simply... to good of a temptation to pass up.

**DEIDARA**

"Orochimaru-sama, can you help me? I don't know what this kind of bird looks like, un." Deidara said in a loud voice, and the Snake shakes his head quickly, his black hair shifting with the movement of his head. The blonde always loved the length of the silky, beautiful hair... and wished to one day grow his hair out long like him. He didn't like how he acted, though... it was to cold of him. He liked a more wild style of living.

"Why nooot, un?" He whines girlishly, the whine growing a pitch as the Sanin handed him a book on wild-life. "Makin' me read..." He mutters, flipping through the thin pages of the book boredly. It didn't take long before he found a bird he liked, and crafted the clay into it's likeness. He looks down at his hands, glaring at the wool, fingerless gloves. They were coated in the mud colored clay, and needed a good washing. His gloves were a gift from Sai, and were used to cover up the tongue that tended to lash out from the palms of his hands. It was an awkward deformity, that was certain. But... perhaps there was a reason for him having it? He didn't think about it much. He wrinkles his nose in disgust as the tongue in his palm licked against the wool, causing it to protrude and wave. They obviously didn't like the fact that they couldn't be free.

He shifts a free strand of hair back in front of his hair, groaning. It tended to fall out of place, and tickle at his nose. He couldn't wait until his hair was long enough that it just sat there like it was supposed to. It'd make things easier... for him, and the people that had to listen to him whine about it all day. He loved whining, mainly because it got people aggravated. And seeing people aggravated... well... it was simply fun! Especially when Sai got aggravated. Mainly because that was the only time he really ever showed emotion.

**SAI**

"Sai-kuuuun! Have you finished that picture for me, un???" Deidara asks, and Sai simply shakes his head. He hadn't even worked on it a little bit, to tell the truth. The thought had simply... left his mind. He flicks his wrist in an elegant way, finishing the 'last touches' to his painting. It was a rather large portrait of a tiger. To think it started with a mere line, and worked it's way into this... magnificent piece of art work. He amazed most people with his ability to draw and paint things like this so quickly and easily. Until, that is, he attacked them with it. Then his 'magnificent pieces of art' turned into 'ugly killing machines'. He didn't really understand how something could change so much so fast, but some how... it managed to do so.

He covers his mouth with his hand as he smiles down at his drawing, turning a fan towards it to allow it to dry. It anyone were to touch it now... an hours worth of work would be ruined. He still needed to color it, though. So... it wasn't completely finished. But the lines were definitely the hardest, because when you made a mistake... it was definitely more noticeable. He stares at the clay Deidara was working with, and leans over his shoulder with interest. He could create something you could touch... something that was sturdy, yet delicate. He envied the blonde for this reason. He could make something... touchable. And he couldn't. His works were merely for the eyes... and for the mauling of people.

"How do you do that?" Sai asks, tilting his head. He didn't know how it was possible to do that kind of thing... to make something tangible. "How do you make something look like the real thing" He asks once more, watching As Deidara stuck a tiny peice of dynomite into the clay figures mouth. They both take step back as the Blonde lights the dynomight. It explodes loudly and both boys laugh. Sai laughed softly, and Deidara was practically rolling on the floor.

**OROCHIMARU**

Orochimaru gasps at the loud noise, cutting his finger with the kunai he was sharpening. He squeaks in an unmasculine way, bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking the blood out with a whine. As a second explosion happens, he rises from his desk and stomps over to his 'artists' room. "What the hell is--" He looks around at the clay sticking to the walls, carpet, windows, and the door... not to mention the boys. He groans and points out of the room with a shake of his head. "Sai. Deidara. Shower. Go."

The two smirk, staring up at him. At that moment, the Sanin knew he was in trouble. After all, rarely did they stare at him like that. And if they did, the artists normally had a transformation. A transformation into the World's Youngest Perverts. Deidara giggles and Orochimaru feels a shiver travel up his spine. This wouldn't be good. _Especially_ if Sai wouldn't say anything. Because normally... Sai just hinted at it. Deidara said exactly what was on his mind. "Do you mean... shower together?" The blonde asks, giggling again.

Orochimaru felt his blood boil. They had twisted around what he said! Made his sentence structure seem weak! He quickly shakes his head, glaring down at the two, trying to calm down my counting to ten. "No... Not... Together... Idiot." He growls, turning out of the room quickly. Sai continues to smirk as he gathers his black towel, chucking Deidara's white one at his head. "I'll take the down stairs one, you can have the upstairs one." Orochimaru smirks, now knowing the two never planned to shower together, even if the two had had a brief relationship in the past. He knew because he walked in on them more then once. Not sex, but just kissing.

He'd have to be careful... if Yodaime ever found out about Deidara and Sai, or if Danzou ever found that out, he'd be dead. Mainly Because both of those men were the legal gaurdians of those boys. The acted as if they didn't care about the boys, but the Snake knew better. Men were usually very protective of those they cared about. And Yodaime and Danzou were no exception. Maybe it was because Deidara and Sai were so feminine and small... maybe it was because they needed them for hidden reasons. Both were very, very likely. He perks up as he hears the water beginning to run from both upstairs and down stairs, mind wandering to nameless dirty thoughts about the two boys. Maybe it was because he was a pervert... maybe it was because Sai and Deidara were works of Art themselves.


End file.
